Bonds
by Brionacs
Summary: A to Z, 1 sentence challenges. Their lives that revolved around each others. A2 35 84 9Q MR.


**Exactly what the summary said. Don't own the series.**

* * *

**A – Apple**

Eight loved it, Cater loved it; that small, red round fruit was something that started the two's dynamic relationships.

**B – Bench**

The bench on the backyard was the perfect place for Ace's nap, moreover when Deuce offered her lap as his pillow.

**C – Chocobo**

Rem took Machina's gallant hand before hopped on just in front of him, and riding a chocobo never felt really perfect than this one.

**D – Date**

Trey's first date with Cinque was really… unpredictable, for the words 'unpredictable' and 'Cinque' went hand in hand.

**E – Excuse**

Sometimes, Nine would just fail his test purposely so that Queen would tutor him privately later on.

**F – Flute**

When Deuce realized that Ace was playing her instrument for a while, she turned beet red as she noticed that that basically imply they had just indirectly kissed each other.

**G – Guts**

Nine still could stand up even after the whole fight, and that simply mean Queen couldn't lose to him and she needed to stand up as well.

**H – Height**

"_Excuse_ me!? I am still four centimeters taller than **you**, Cater!"

**I – Instinct**

Cinque might possess sixth sense, but Trey's natural talent to notice their enemies' location was far more amazing.

**J – Jealousy**

Enra and other boys in Peristylium Suzaku didn't want anything to do with Rem while Machina's around, or he would shove his drill swords up their sorry assess.

**K – Kiss**

It was only an accidental kiss that happened between the number eight and four, but a kiss was still a kiss nonetheless.

**L – Light**

Queen simply kicked him straight on his balls when Nine idiotically commented on how light she was.

**M – Mourn**

Trey always knew that Mother could revive any of his fallen teammates, but he still couldn't help but mourn for a bit when he witnessed Cinque's death right before his eyes.

**N – Night**

Neither ever imagined their first night would end in Rem taking the dominant position over Machina most of the time.

**O – Occasion**

There were but rare occasions like this where it was only the two of them around without anyone watching, but both Ace and Deuce really savored their times alone.

**P – Perfect**

Ace was not, by any mean, perfect, but for Deuce, he was something that perfected the hole in her heart.

**Q – Quiet**

When Trey's explanation went out of hand, Cinque could simply render him quiet by planting a quick kiss on his lips.

**R – Rescue**

As she was freed off of the rope that tied her wrists together, Queen quickly hugged the lancer in front of her in gratification.

**S – Speed**

This was exactly why Eight liked her so much, Cater could keep up with his running pace.

**T – Tears**

Machina would shred anything that had led Rem to waste her tears, even if that was his own friends' doing.

**U – Uncertainties**

With all romantic gestures that Cinque had showered him, Trey was rather unsure of being able to keep his relationship with her as pure platonic.

**V – Vodka**

One thing that Nine would carve in his mind forever: Never let Queen drink that thing again, or he would suffer from the wrath of the class representative's Janus side again.

**W – Welcome**

Whenever Machina was out on a mission without Rem, she would be the first one to greet his return, and vice versa.

**X – XXX**

The moment Cater noticed the 'XXX' label on Eight's secret magazine stash, she suplexed him, much to everyone's surprise.

**Y – Yours**

Deuce wiped a happy tear off her eyes as she embraced the male lovingly after Ace's sudden declaration of love, she would be his and he would be hers from now on.

**Z – Zero**

There were no such things as 'death separate us' or such, they would just intertwine their hands together as Ace sang the song until they breathe their last breaths.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, every five letters up there is dedicated to each pairings, so it's basically A-E, F-J, K-O, P-T, and U-Y. The Z one is pretty much the gen one here.**

**Well, to tell you the truth, I am only down with A2, 35, 84, and MR pairings and I am pretty loyal for them so I could do with any 6, 7, 9, J, Q, and K pairings of any combinations, be it 96, 9Q, or anything of sort, although 9Q kinda have a special spot in my preferences and thus this story.**

**Either way, I am pretty open for any pairings here, for I am a gen/humor/BROS guy than romance guy.**

**This random rant was brought to you by Zeppuujin, who is already off to continue his other stories.**


End file.
